One piece genderbender: east blue
by breannagabreil
Summary: this is the first part of my one piece genderbender series starring a female Luffy. this part is on east blue
1. Chapter 1

**i don't own one piece(wish i did)**

* * *

intro - we are.

A barrel hits the side of a of a cruise ship.

In the ballroom.

The captain is talking to some passengers about the ship while a red-haired girl is looking out the window

Excuse me said a male voice,

She turns to see a finely dressed man.

Would the lady care to dance? Asks the man.

* * *

Scene changes to the deck

A sailor throws a hook at the barrel and misses.

Ugh missed again said the sailor.

Strike three pal said Sailor #2.

I'd be embarrassed said a sailor up in the crows nest.

Then the sailor in the crows nest spots another ship.

The two sailor on deck hoist the barrel up.

It's heavier than I thought said a sailor.

Maybe it filled with beer said another sailor.

The other ship the sailor in the crow's nest spotted is a pirate ship

Pirates alert the captain said the sailor in the crow's nest.

Then they dropped the barrel and ran.

The pirate ship fired its cannons.

The two ran into the ballroom.

Captain we've got pirate said a sailor.

People, please stay calm said the captain.

The red-haired girl smiles as the others panic.

* * *

On the pirate ship.

Fire said a woman.

Coby said the woman.

Yes, Ma'am said Coby.

Who is the most beautiful of all on these seas said the woman?

That would be you Lady Alvida said, Coby.

good answer said Alvida.

It's been a while since we've seen some action said a man.

Right, so make it count! Hit it with all ya got said Alvida.

They fire another cannonball and it snap a mast in half.

Then the barrel rolls down some stairs to below deck.

* * *

Scene changes to the red-haired girl running

* * *

Scene shift to the barrel roll into a room.

* * *

Scene shifts to the red-haired girl on the deck but when she sees the pirate ship she runs back into the ship

The pirate ship pulls up to the passenger ship and the pirates board it.

Coby, what are you doing? Asks Alvida.

I'm not too good at this stuff said, Coby.

Ha! You're tellin' me said Alvida.

Maybe it's because you're too busy back talking me all the time said Alvida.

No! Not the club! Anything but the club said, Coby.

Then get your butt over there said, Alvida.

Then Coby crashes into a wall.

Move it you brat said Alvida.

Then he ducks and Alvida crashes through the wall.

* * *

Scene changes to Alvida's crew have the passengers cornered.

We're not gonna take your lives we swear said a pirate.

But we take everything else you've got on you said the pirate.

And anyone who fights back will be eating their dinner off the bottom of the ocean said Alvida.

* * *

Scene shifts to the red-haired girl who changes her outfit.

* * *

Scene changes to Coby looking in a room.

I really hope there's no one in here said, Coby.

That's a relief said, Coby.

Wow, that's one big barrel I wonder what inside said, Coby.

* * *

Scenes changes to the red-haired girl making from the passenger ship to the pirate ship.

She made to a to a door that goes below deck when a pirate came out of it and sees her.

Who are you? I ain't seen you before said the pirate,

Then kicked in the crotch and fell down.

* * *

Scene changes to the cruise ship.

Coby is rolling barrel when some of the crew comes in.

Well, our favorite cabin boy said a pirate.

You trying to hide in here and duck out on all the action? Asks the pirate.

No way! I was just trying to haul this big barrel of beer over to you guys said, Coby.

Why don't you let us take it from here said Pirate #1?

I was just starting to get thirsty said Pirate #2.

You can't Lady Alvida would kill us if she ever found out said Coby.

She won't if you keep your trap shut said pirate #3.

Right boy said pirate #3.

Yeah, right said Coby.

This suckers heavy said pirate #1.

Perfect said Pirate #2.

Hold on boys I'll open it the old fashion way said Pirate #1.

Then he goes to punch the barrel but a girl popped out of the barrel and punched him.

I slept sooo great said the girl.

Hmm! Who's that said the girl?

The other pirates are shocked.

Who the hell are you guys? Asks the girl.

Who the hell are you? They asks back.

Your friend will catch cold sleeping like that said the girl.

You're the one who knocked him out! Said both.

Hold on girl?! are you messing with us when you know good and well we're Pirates said Pirate #3.

I'm starving you got any food? Said the girl.

I'm talking to you girl said pirate #3.

You damn kid said pirate #2.

Coby screams.

Hmm said the girl.

Then they tried to cut her with their swords but the swords were somehow broken in half.

Coby looks to see the girl is still alive.

And the two pirates are freaked out.

What's wrong with you two? Said the girl.

Who are you? Asks a pirate.

Me? Oh my name's Monkey D. Lucy hi said Luffy.

The two pirates grab there buddy and run.

So what just happened? Asks Coby.

You got me said, Lucy.

Quick you gotta run! If those guys come back here with their buddies they'll kill you on the spot said, Coby.

I don't care about that i'm hungry said, Lucy.

How can you blow this off like that? Asks Coby.

There are hundreds of them up on deck and just waiting for the chance to kill anything said, Coby.

Then Lucy finds a storage room.

It's a goldmine said, Lucy.

Food! Food! Food! Food! Food said, Lucy.

Oh, apples my favorite said, Lucy,

Uh hey my name's Coby you're Lucy right said, Coby.

That was really neat what you did back there said, Coby.

These are awesome said, Lucy.

So are we on a pirate ship or what said, Lucy.

Not it's a passenger ship that's being raided by pirates under the command of Lady Alvida said, Coby.

Who cares! Are there any boats onboard said, Lucy.

I think there a few said, Coby.

Great because mine got sucked into some whirlpool said, Lucy.

The one outside? No way said, Coby.

No one could have survived that said, Coby.

Yeah, I gotta say it was a big surprise said, Lucy.

So are you one of the pirates or one of the Passengers? Asks Lucy.

Then Coby explains.

And in exchange for letting me live i'm forced to be their cabin boy said, Coby.

You're pretty stupid you know that said, Lucy.

Thank for your honesty said, Coby.

If you hate then leave said, Lucy.

No way I can't do that if Alvida catches me again she kill me said, Coby.

You're a moron and a coward! I hate people like you said, Lucy.

* * *

Scene changes to Alvida and her crew.

Alright! Quit lollygagging around boys said Alvida.

We gotta load everything before the marines get here said Alvida.

I catch anyone Dawdling they'll get a real mouthful of my iron club said Alvida.

Below the red-haired girl is stealing their loot.

Then the pirates from before a come up.

Captain! Said two the pirates.

This is bad said both.

Yeah! Then out with it said Alvida.

It comes from inside the barrel, such a horrible monster said, Pirate.

She throws her club at him.

One of the pirates is thrown overboard and the club hit the other two on the head.

We weren't talking about yo my lady said the blonde pirate.

there was a girl in a barrel she could be a bounty hunter said the blonde Pirate.

.yeah you're right said, Coby.

I actually have my own dream said, Coby.

So what about you Lucy what's your dream? Asks Coby.

Well, i'm gonna be Queen of the pirates said, Lucy.

Coby is shocked.

But that means you're a pirate too said, Coby.

Where's your crew said, Coby?

Don't have one yet said, Lucy.

King or queen is the title given to the one who has everything this world has to offer said, Coby.

You're after the one piece said, Coby.

Yup said, Lucy.

But every pirate on the seas is looking that treasure said, Coby.

Yeah so said Luvy.

Then he freaks and she hits him on the head.

Ow! Why did you hit me? Said Coby.

CauseIi felt like it said, Lucy.

Oh well, i'm used to that stuff said, Coby.

My shipmates smack me around a lot said, Coby.

It's not about if I can said, Lucy.

Hmm said, Coby.

I'm doing this because I want to said, Lucy.

I decided long ago that i'm gonna be the queen of the pirates and if I die fighting for that goal then I die said Lucy,

Now that my belly's full i'm gonna go get my new boat said, Lucy.

They might even give one if I ask nice said Lucy.

I guess I never thought of it like that said Coby.

Do you think I could do something like that? Asks Coby.

Like what? Asks Lucy.

Do you think I could ever join the marines? Asks Coby.

Marines? Said Lucy.

Yes! Catching bad guy is the only thing I've wanted to do shouts, Coby.

It's been my dream since I was a child said, Coby.

You think I could do it? Asks Coby.

How should I know that said Lucy?

Then i'm gonna do it said, Coby.

I'm not gonna get stuck here as a cabin boy for the rest of my life said, Coby.

I'll break out and I'll turn right around and catch Alvida myself said, Coby.

Then Alvida crashes through the ceiling.

Who is that you plan on catching Coby? Asks Alvida.

And you actually think this twig of a girl is gonna help you said Alvida.

Well, answer me said Alvida.

Then swords come through the wall and Alvida looks at Lucy.

My guess is you're not Roronoa Zoro the pirate hunter said Alvida.

Zoro?! Said Lucy.

Coby said Alvida.

Who is the beautiful in of all on these seas? Asks Alvida.

Well, I um said Coby.

Gimme I sec said, Coby.

I know this said, Coby.

Hey, Coby who this fat lady? Asks Lucy.

Oh, no said a blonde pirate.

Not good said another.

You rat yells Alvida.

Alvida swings her club at Lucy but Lucy jump out of the way and Alvida hits the ship.

Then she lands in front of Coby.

Let's go! Said Lucy.

Then grabs Coby and jump through the hole in the ship on the deck.

Soon Lucy is fighting the crew of pirates.

When three of them come at her she jumps.

Missed me said, Lucy.

Coby and the crew are shocked.

Then a pirate comes behind and misses.

Not fair to attack from behind! Said Lucy.

She throws him into the others.

She turns to more pirates behind her.

She runs.

Ahh! It's even more not fair to gang up on a girl said, Lucy.

Then Lucy's hand catches on a mast and her arms stretch,

Theirs shocked to how far her arm can stretch.

She turns and smiles.

Gotcha said, Lucy.

They turn and run.

Gum gum rocket said, Lucy.

She launches herself at the pirates and takes them all out.

Alvida and Coby are shocked.

Lucy! What are you? Asks Coby.

I'm a rubber girl said, Lucy.

So you're made of rubber said, Coby.

So you've eaten a devil fruit said Alvida.

Yeah, I ate the gum-gum one said, Lucy.

Aha! I heard rumors they existed but I've never seen any evidence of them before today said Alvida.

You're more skilled than the average deck-swabber, are you a bounty hunter? Said Alvida.

I'm a pirate said, Lucy.

Pirate hah said Alvida

Huh all by yourself on these water? Said Alvida.

Today it's just me but I'll find my crew tomorrow or next week or something said, Lucy.

I need I don't like ten guys said, Lucy.

Hah! Tell me if we're both Pirates and we're not under the same flag then that makes us enemies, right said Alvida.

Uh, Lucy let's go whispers, Coby.

But why? Asks Lucy.

You saw how powerful her club is and she's the most villainous in these waters and she's the most said Coby.

Then he thought about what she said below deck.

Go on tell me said Alvida.

You're the most ugly thing on sea said, Coby.

The crew is shocked and Alvida is beyond mad.

Lucy laughs.

What'd you say said Alvida?

I'm leaving and i'm joining the marines then I gonna spend the rest of my life beating dirty pirates like you said, Coby.

Do you have any clue what you're saying to me right now? Asks Alvida.

Of course, I do and i'm gonna do what I wanna and no one's gonna stop me said, Coby.

I'm when I join the marine i'm gonna check your lousy ass first said, Coby.

Your dead kid said Alvida.

She raises her Club.

Spoken like a true marine said, Lucy.

Then Lucy took the club to her head.

That won't work said, Lucy.

What?! Said Alvida.

I'm rubber said, Lucy.

Then Lucy stretches her arm out.

Gum gum pistol said, Lucy.

Then punches Alvida in gut sending her flying.

Coby stands there with his mouth open.

Hey, you said Lucy.

Yes said the crew.

Go find a boat and give it to Coby and he's leaving your crew to join the marines and your not to stop him said, Lucy.

Yes, ma'am said the Crew.

Thanks, Lucy said Coby.

Then some cannonballs land in the water shaking the ship.

They see three ships.

Look it's the marines said, Coby.

Ooh! Perfect timing! Head over there and tell em you wanna join said, Lucy.

And i'm a pirate so i'm outta here said, Lucy.

She jumps over the side.

No way I approach them like this they'll think i'm a pirate and capture me said, Coby.

* * *

Scene changes to a red-haired girl on a small boat tying off her treasure when heard a splash she turns to it a boat with Lucy and Coby inside.

The two girls make eye contact for a second before another cannonball splashes down on them.

Scene changes to Coby and lucy out at sea.

We actually managed to get away said Lucy,

What fun said, Lucy.

So if you're searching for the elusive one piece then you have to head for the grand line said, Coby.

You know they call it the pirate graveyard said Coby,

Right and that's why I need an extra strong crew. You guys mentioned some pirate hunter so what's he like Coby said, Lucy.

You mean Roronoa Zoro last I heard he's being held prisoner at some marine base said, Coby.

So he's a weakling said, Lucy.

No! You're so wrong! He's as violent as a demon and three times as horrifying said Coby.

Wait! Why are you asking about him said Coby?

I figure if he's good enough I ask him to join my crew said, Lucy.

Coby is stunned.

Chasing him down is just plain reckless said, Coby.

You never know he might jump at the chance to join said Lucy.

He's bad enough the Marines got him said, Coby.

No way! Not a chance! There is no way said, Coby.

Then she hit him.

Why'd you hit me? Asks Coby,

CauseIi felt like it said Lucy,

Scene chance to an island where a man is tied to a cross.

This is Roronoa Zoro.


	2. Chapter 2

i don't own One Piece

hi readers sorry it took so long to post this new chapter but i been busy with life and my other fanfics and the holidays

So here is chapter 2 enjoy.

* * *

What a day said Lucy.

As long as we stay on this course we should reach the Marine base in no time said Koby.

Wow! Koby you're out here said Lucy.

You mean we're actually goona the place we originally set out for? Asks Lucy.

Of course, it's nothing navigating is a skill every sailor should have said, Koby.

Lucy giggles.

You know there's really nothing to be so Giggly about said Koby.

Because at the Marine base there holding a great pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro said, Koby.

This is the man who diced his bounties like an animal, a bloodthirsty beast. He's been called nothing less then a living breathing demon said Koby.

* * *

They make it to port.

We're here said Lucy.

The Marine base city said Lucy.

Scene change to them walking through the City.

Lucy seriously your out of your mind if you think the right to do is get this guy to join you said Koby.

I haven't made up my made yet, i was going to see if he's a good guy first said Lucy.

He's obviously not a good guy because he's in prison yells Koby.

Then Lucy takes a piece fruit from a stand.

She took a bite and payed for it.

Excuse me is that Zoro around here? Asks Lucy.

Everyone freaks when she mentions Zoro's name.

Maybe we shouldn't say Zoro's name around here ok said Koby.

Let's head to base said Lucy.

You said you wanna be a marine right? Asks Lucy.

Of course i do Lucy but i don't ready just yet and from what i heard the guy in charge here is Captain Morgan said Koby.

The people freak out once again.

People in this town are weird said Lucy.

That's odd, i mean i get if they're afraid of Zoro but why did they freak when we mentioned Morgans name? Asks Koby.

Then they arrive at Marine base.

We're here said Koby.

I made it said Koby.

This where you and i part ways said Koby.

We had fun together but said Koby.

Then he notices Lucy climbing the wall.

Where's the foot holes said Lucy.

Get down from there! What are you doing! They'll see you yells Koby.

Now where's this fiend? Asks Lucy.

They wouldn't keep him out in the open said Koby.

They probably have him an underground prison cell said Koby.

Found him said Lucy.

I'm gonna get closer said Lucy.

Then she jumps down runs to the right

Koby look said Lucy.

I'm tellin ya he's not said Koby.

 _That Bandanna and a haramaki… it's Roronoa Zoro thought Koby._

We untie those he'll just away said Lucy.

Don't be an idiot! Lucy there's no telling what a villain like will do if we let go he might just kill us both yells Koby.

Don't worry i'm strong i can protect us said Lucy.

 _She's lost her mind thought Koby._

Hey you two said Zoro.

Your an eyesore said Zoro.

Get lost said Zoro.

Koby freaks.

Lucy! Trust me you won't survive with him on your crew said Koby.

Then ladder came out of nowhere.

And a little girl appeared.

She told them to be quiet.

Then she when inside the base.

Ahh! We gotta stop her, she'll be killed either by the marines or the demon himself said Koby.

What do you want? Asks Zoro.

I thought you might getting hungry said the little girl.

So i made you some rice ball said the little girl.

You got a death wish girl? Asks Zoro.

Scram said Zoro.

But you haven't eaten anything the whole time you've been here said the little girl.

Here i never made them before but i think there ok said the little girl.

Listen, girl i'm not hungry so quit annoying me and beat it said Zoro.

But said the little girl.

I said beat it said Zoro.

Now, now, no one likes a bully said a man.

Roronoa Zoro, you seem to be handling this well said the man.

Who's the weirdo with the blonde hair? Asks Lucy.

That's great! He must be with marines said Koby.

Now we know the girl will be safe said Koby.

Looky some tasty rice balls said the blonde man.

That's not for you said the girl.

Ah! Too sweet said the blonde man.

This is packed with sugar you're supposed to use salt you idiot salt said the blonde man.

But! But i thought they'd taste better sweet said the girl.

Gimme that! Said the blonde man.

No stop said the girl.

Whoa that's just awful said Koby.

But i said the girl.

Worked so hard to make those said the girl.

Too bad you must have not read the notice that was posted said the blonde man.

Those who assist criminals will be executed signed marine captain Morgan read the blonde man.

It's seem even little brats fear my daddy said the blonde man.

His daddy? Said Lucy.

So that guys father is captain Morgan said Koby.

You! Toss this kid out, right now said the blonde man.

I said throw her over the wall soldier! Now if you won't follow my orders i'll tell my father said the blonde man.

Yes, sir! I'll do it said marine 1.

No said the girl.

Sorry about this… try curling up into a ball said Marine 1.

The girl is tossed over the wall and Lucy catches her,

Thanks miss said the girl.

Lucy! Are you two okay? Asks Koby.

What about you little girl are you alright? Asks Koby.

I can't believe how of wretched a person he is said Koby.

Then Lucy puts her hat back on.

So where are you hurt? Anywhere? Asks Koby.

Lucy just looks at the marine base.

Scene changes to Zoro.

Your just dead set on staying alive said the blonde man.

That's right! Said Zoro.

And i'm gonna make through the month without any problem said Zoro.

Right good luck with that said the blonde man.

Only ten days left said Zoro.

You still assume you'll make to the end of those ten days said Zoro.

Then he and the marines walk away with him laughing.

Scene changes to Koby.

How can that man be so cruel? Asks Koby.

Lucy said Koby.

Where she go? Said Koby/

Then Zoro looks up to see Lucy.

So i here your a bad goy said Lucy.

You're still here said Zoro.

Stuck out here for all the world to see for nothing said Lucy.

Are you really all that strong? Asks Lucy.

Mind your own business said Zoro.

If it was me i'd probably starve to death after three days said Lucy.

I've go more spirit than you could ever have said Zoro.

Which is how i'm gonna survive this ordeal said Zoro.

Ha! What a weirdo said Lucy.

Wait! Hold on said Zoro.

Could you pick that rice ball up for me? Asks Zoro.

You're gonna eat this? Asks Lucy.

But it's mostly a ball of mud said Lucy.

Shut up and give it to me girl now said Zoro.

Shoulda listened me said Lucy.

Thank you said Zoro.

* * *

Scene changes to in town.

Really said the little girl.

That's right said Lucy.

He eat every last grain of rice said Lucy.

That's great said the girl.

I wonder if Zoro is really as evil as everyone thinks that he is said Koby.

He's not said the girl.

He got himself punished for us said the girl.

You're not making any sense said Lucy.

It's that dumb Helmeppo's fault, he's the son of Captain Morgan said the girl.

Flashback starts.

Step aside step aside said Helmeppo.

Make way for my beautiful pet doggy said Helmeppo.

Any who doesn't move i'll have executed said Helmeppo.

The "dog" goes into a restaurant and starts eating the customers food.

Stop you mean old thing said the girl.

You little girl, is there some kind of problem about my beloved dog is behaving? Asks Helmeppo.

Rika put it down. You don't wanna get us in trouble said her mom.

Then the "dog" when for Rika but a wooden chair hit on the head and killed it.

Who the hell are you? Yells Helmeppo.

Wait a minute it's you said Helmeppo.

You're the Pirate hunter Zoro said Helmeppo.

And if i'm? Ask Zoro.

What is a pirate hunter doing defying the marine's huh? Asks Helmeppo.

Can it an let me finish my meal in peace said Zoro.

Helmeppo tries to attack Zoro but Zoro the sword out of his hand and then punches him.

Zoro then drew his own sword and pointed at Helmeppo.

You're getting on my nerves pal said Zoro.

You do realize if my dad finds out about this he'll surely execute the girl and her mother said Helmeppo.

So what do you say to a little deal between men said Helmeppo.

In place of the kid and her mom we string you instead for say one month, you survive that one month and i'll be so nice as to let you live too said Helmeppo.

You do you say? Asks Helmeppo.

Then month it is said Zoro.

End flashback.

It's been three weeks since that day said Rika.

Helmeppo keeps punching and kicking him while he's tied up said Rika.

He's being so unfair i don't, I Don't know how to help him said Rika.

They heard a crash and ran to the source of the sound which was at Rika's restaurant

I'm hungry, bring whatever you got, keep the check for yourself said Helmeppo.

And bring a bottle of your finest moon shiner or whatever crap you serve said Helmeppo.

I'm trying to think of something to do as i'm bored out of my mind said Helmeppo.

But i suppose i could execute Zoro said Helmeppo.

Then Lucy forward and punched Helmeppo with such force he slammed into the wall.

You-you just hit me said Helmeppo.

Lucy don't said Koby.

This guy's scum said Lucy.

You bitch you actually hit me said Helmeppo.

I'm Captain Morgan's you know said Helmeppo.

Yeah, like i care said Lucy.

You'll care after he executes you for this said Helmeppo.

Why don't you just be a man and fight said Lucy.

Lucy are you trying to get to on the marine's bad side? Asks Koby.

I made up my mind said Lucy.

Today Zoro joins my crew said Lucy.

Scene changes to the Marine base.

A blonde haired man is smoking.

I feel great said the man.

Yes sir, you are right Captain Morgan, sir said a Marine.

Then he mention the taxes and his greatness.

Yes right, Sir said the marine.

The issue at hand, is the level of respect for me, wouldn't you agree said Captain Morgan.

Then the door burst open and a fuming Helmeppo at appears.

Daddy, there's someone that i want you to slaughter and i want it done now said Helmeppo.

Skipping Zoro's flashback

Ugh you again said Zoro.

Don't you have things to do? Asks Zoro.

I'll untie you but only if you promise to join my crew said Lucy.

Your what? Asks Zoro.

I run a pirate crew and i'm looking for people to join up said Lucy.

No way said Zoro.

I'd never stoop to joining up with a criminal said Zoro.

Screw that gig said Zoro.

What's wrong with being a pirate? Asks Lucy.

They're low lives i would join a pirate crew said Zoro.

Come on give me a break said Lucy.

People say you're a vicious bounty hunter out for blood said Lucy.

People what they want about me but i've not done a single thing in my life a regret said Zoro.

I will make through this chanelle and after that i'll accomplish what i want said Zoro.

Yeah that's great said Lucy.

But i've already decided you're going to be on my crew said Lucy.

What?! You can't do that said Zoro.

I hear you're one of the best swordsman around said Lucy.

Well i am but that idiot captain's son took mine away said Zoro.

I guess i should get em back for ya said Lucy.

What? Said Zoro.

But if you want your sword your gonna have to join my crew said Lucy.

Now you're really pissing me off girl said Zoro.

Then she runs off.

Wait she's actually gonna bust in there alone said Zoro.

Hey genius the base is in the other direction said Zoro.

Gum gum rocket said Lucy.

what - what the hell is this chick? Asks Zoro.

Scene changes to the top of the Marine base.

And pull said some men.

Stand it up in one final pull said Morgan.

Well aren't you going to do something about this said Helmeppo.

That bitch just out right hit me in public said Helmeppo.

You never hit me before why she she be able to said Helmeppo.

Do you have any remote idea as to why i've never hit you? Asks Morgan.

Well said Morgan.

It is because you think i'm great? Asks Helmeppo.

No said Morgan.

It's because said Morgan.

Then he turns an punches his son.

Your a stupid fool who isn't even worth hitting said Morgan.

I don't want to get the wrong idea said Morgan.

The only great one around here is the man you call your father said Morgan.

Which reminds me, i heard there's a rat that snuck into the crucifixion yard said Morgan.

Uh right that little girl, i had her dealt with said Helmeppo.

I hope that means kill said Morgan.

Wha no i didn't kill her, she's just a kid said Helmeppo.

You, go find this girl and kill her said Morgan.

Sir, you can't be serious, she's just a little girl said the marine.

I don't care if she's a child or not i gave you an order soldier and i expect to follow it said Morgan,

No sir i won't do it said the marine.

Then he kills him.

you... you killed him said Helmeppo.

My strength is why i raised to rank of captain. Listen in this world titles are the only thing that matter the most which means being the captain of this base and the highest ranking officer, i'm the most superior as far as i can see which means that i do everything right said Morgan.

I am correct men? Asks Morgan.

Sir you are correct sir said the marines.

Let's putting killing the girl on hold for now said Morgan.

And behold the greatest symbol of my unending authorities said Morgan.

It took years to complete noe here it is, now stand it up, display my greatness for all to see said Morgan.

Scene changes to below with Lucy.

That's weird said Lucy.

There's nobody here said Lucy.

I gotta find that crazy idiot son and get Zoro's sword back for him said Lucy.

Scene change to the tower.

Pull men harder said Morgan.

You there said Morgan.

You bum said Morgan,

Scene changes to Lucy,

Huh said Lucy.

Looks like there's something going on up there said Lucy.

Scene changes to the tower.

Then the Marine groveled.

I consider the slightest scratch on this nothing less than a traitorous activity that's punishable by death said Morgan.

Scene changes to Lucy.

Guess i should check it out said Lucy.

Gum gum rocket said Lucy.

Ah too high too high said Lucy.

What is that thing? Asks marine 1.

It flew up from the ground said Marine.

Lucy grabs a rope on the statue.

Got it said Lucy.

Then statue falls and breaks in half.

Sorry about that said Lucy.

Seize her and hold her so i can kill her myself said Morgan.

Yes sir said the marines.

That's her that's the bitch who punched me daddy said Helmeppo.

Their you are said Lucy.

I've been looking for you all over the place said Lucy.

You have something that i really need to get back said Lucy.

Let me go said Helmeppo.

She grabs him drags him into the base.

Helmeppo said the marines.

Do not let that girl escape said Morgan.

Captain there's someone in the crucifiction yard said A marine.

What said Morgan.

I'm surrounded by traitors said Morgan.

Scene changes to Lucy dragging Helmeppo down a hall.

Ok so tell me where Zoro's sword is said Lucy.

I'll tell you i promise just please stop dragging me across the carpet said Helmeppo.

Fine which way said Lucy.

In my room we just passed it. Behind you on the left said Helmeppo.

Why didn't you say so earlier said Lucy.

Now gotta back said Lucy.

Don't move said marine 1.

Except for letting Helmeppo go said marine 2.

No way said Lucy.

She uses Helmeppo as a shield.

But you can try shooting me if you want said Lucy.

No don't shoot don't shoot said Helmeppo.

Scene changes to Koby untieing Zoro.

We have to get out of here Zoro said Koby.

That maniac's gonna kill you for what you're doing right now said Zoro.

I can't stand to watch the Marines behave like this anymore said Koby.

A true marine should be honorable said Koby.

Look kid i can't leave said Zoro.

I got ten days left and then said Zoro.

Well not quite they're gonna execute you tomorrow said Koby.

What said Zoro.

Helmeppo never intended to honor your agreement, he planned on killing you from the start said Koby.

Which made Lucy really angry said Koby.

So she just knocked him out said Koby.

She did said Zoro.

Now that the marines are mad there dead set on catching Lucy said Koby.

Don't worry i'm not gonna ask you to become a pirate though said Koby.

But hope you'll help her said Koby.

You have a lot of strength you can offer said Koby.

Lucy's the only person here who can actually save you from execution said Koby.

And of course you're the only one here who can save her from very similar fate said Koby.

End of the line said Morgan.

For the crime of treason against me i sentence you both to die where stand said Morgan.

Scene changes to Lucy.

Yup this is yours said Lucy.

Then she spots three swords.

Bingo said Lucy.

Hold on there are three here said Lucy.

Hey weirdo which one is Zoro's? Asks Lucy.

He passed out said Lucy.

Then she goes to the window and sees her friends are in trouble.

Koby said Lucy.

Scene changes to below.

The marines take aim at the two.

You've been pulling some interesting move around here said Morgan.

What is it? Some sort of poorly executed coo you two planned with the straw hat? Asks Morgan.

I've always fought alone like a real man does said Zoro

Not like a coward who hides behind his wall of expendable goons said Zoro.

Roronoa Zoro don't you dare underestimate me said Morgan.

You may be a strong fighter but my authority you're just a rat to throw out with the trash said Morgan.

Take aim said Morgan.

Scene changes to Lucy.

Gum gum rocket said Lucy.

Fire said Morgan.

Lucy appears and absorbs the bullets with her rubber body.

What said Zoro

Lucy no said Koby.

Straw hat said Morgan.

She flings the bullets back at them.

She laughs.

That won't work on me said Lucy,

Told ya i was strong said Lucy.

What? Who the hell are you? Asks Zoro.

My name's Monkey D Lucy and i'm gonna be queen of the pirates said Lucy.


End file.
